This invention relates to a mounting structure for wiring devices and having a decorative plate at outer front face.
The wiring-device mounting structure of the type referred to is effectively utilized in fixedly mounting such electric wiring devices as a wall switch, outlet, earthing terminal, antenna terminal, dimmer and the like to such a constructional member as a building wall.